


Y piensa en Inglaterra

by Physis



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, M/M, contenido sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Physis/pseuds/Physis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuzaki decidió acostarse con alguien un viernes por la tarde. Que fuera con Light había sido solo una consecuencia natural. Que Light pensara que tenía todo bajo control había sido mala planeación por su parte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y piensa en Inglaterra

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito originalmente para [Wandering Spirits: Dranzer](http://wanderingspirits.wordpress.com/category/fanfic-fest-dranzer), en la semana 9 para el tema: _Postre_.

Ryuzaki decidió acostarse con alguien un viernes por la tarde.

Era algo que nunca se le había ocurrido.

Tenía veintinueve años y sabía perfectamente que era un poco tarde para _empezar_ a pensar en tener relaciones sexuales. Pero, en realidad, se las había arreglado perfectamente los trece años anteriores sin tener que recurrir a ningún otro ser vivo (o muerto).

Podía encontrar a otros humanos estéticamente agradables, pero jamás había encontrado alguien que le atrayera sexualmente.

Ni siquiera la persona con la que había decidido acostarse.

Eso era lo de menos, en su opinión.

Light llevaba unas dos semanas mirándolo de forma sugestiva cuando nadie estaba poniendo atención. Lo cual era bastante seguido ahora que se encontraban unidos por una larga cadena. Aunque Ryuzaki sabía que Light lo hacía por algún motivo oculto y no porque verdaderamente se sintiera atraído hacia él (Ryuzaki sabía cuán huesudo, desaliñado y generalmente poco atractivo era) no podía evitar era sentir curiosidad.

Estaba seguro que al acostarse con Light podría descubrir sus motivos. Además, eventualmente se acostaría con alguien (eso sugerían las estadísticas). ¿Por qué no hacerlo con alguien que era estéticamente agradable e inteligente (aunque fuera un completo psicópata)?

Como bonus, podría descubrir si realmente se estaba perdiendo de algo al permanecer célibe o el sexo estaba sobrevalorado.

Light tenía que ser bueno en la cama para poder mantener a alguien como Misa Amano a su lado, pensó Ryuzaki

***

Una semana después de las cadenas fueran desechadas, Ryuzaki le dijo,

—Quiero tener relaciones sexuales contigo.

Light mostró sorpresa por un instante.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Light.

***

Días después (era complicado organizar encuentros furtivos durante una investigación de alta seguridad), Ryuzaki se encontraba a solas con Light.

Bueno, no exactamente.

Watari los estaba monitoreando por varias cámaras ocultas alrededor del cuarto.

Light lo sabía perfectamente. Ryuzaki no era estúpido como para pretender lo contrario.

Ryuzaki lo miró a los ojos. Entre otras cosas, le entretenía observar cómo Light disfrutaba sentirse más alto que él (aunque no lo era; ambos medían exactamente ciento setenta y nueve centímetros. La única diferencia era que Light usaba zapatos y se mantenía dolorosamente erguido).

Pudo observar que Light se sentía bastante incómodo.

Ryuzaki suponía que Light no encontraba placer sexual en otras personas, sino más bien en su poder sobre otras personas así que debía sentirse desconcertado sabiendo que Ryuzaki no se sentía agradecido por la mera oportunidad de acostarse con él.

—¿Tienes alguna preferencia? —preguntó Light. Luego, como sin quererlo, añadió—: ¿Activo o pasivo?

Light sabía perfectamente que era su primer encuentro sexual y que, por lo tanto, no podía tener preferencia alguna. Lo hacía simplemente para desconcertarlo.

—Pasivo.

Los ojos de Light se iluminaron.

Se sacó la playera y se desabrochó los jeans rápidamente. Light lo miró un poco confundido, hasta que pareció darse cuenta que Ryuzaki no esperaba que Light lo desvistiera, ni que parecía dispuesto a ayudar a Light a hacerlo.

Ryuzaki se sentó en el borde de la cama, completamente desnudo, esperando a Light, quien todavía no terminaba de desvestirse.

Tenía que aceptar que Light era físicamente perfecto.

Los hombros anchos y la cintura pequeña, con una musculatura ligera que lo hacía parecer una estatua griega. Las piernas bien formadas, dos testículos ligeramente velludos y un pene algo más largo que el promedio que se erguía entre vellos castaños y ligeramente ondulados.

Pero el pene de Ryuzaki permanecía flácido.

¿Qué hacer?, se preguntó Ryuzaki. En ese momento, recordó algo que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo,

_Acuéstate, abre las piernas y piensa en Inglaterra._

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Light lo tomó como una invitación. En instantes estaba sobre de él, babeándolo y toqueteándolo por todos lados.

Ryuzaki se sentía invadido.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a pensar en Inglaterra.

Pensó en el Támesis. No había cosa en el mundo que le gustara más que comer una rebanada de pastel de fresa en una pequeña cafetería en Oxford. Era sumamente relajante.

Al parecer, demasiado relajante para pensar en ello durante el sexo. Light le estaba mirando fastidiado.

Bueno, no era su culpa que no pudiera lograr una erección, ¿o sí?

Decidió pensar en otro símbolo inglés. El Big Ben. Era un edificio alto e impresionante y Ryuzaki en ese momento lo encontró ligeramente fálico. También se dio cuenta que muchos otros países tenían construcciones fálicas: la Tumba al Soldado Desconocido en Estados Unidos, la Torre Eiffel y aquellas cúpulas de la Plaza Roja se parecían demasiado a penes circuncida–

Ryuzaki se sobresaltó al sentir los dedos fríos de Light penetrándole, tanto que le metió tremendo rodillazo en el estómago.

Light hizo una mueca, pero su dolor no era suficiente como para distraerle de preparar a Ryuzaki, quien encontró todo el procedimiento bastante extraño. Era incómodo, pero no al grado del dolor. Eso sí, jamás había sentido algo tan frío antes.

Y era ligeramente placentero.

Light lo penetró suavemente, pero Ryuzaki sintió dolor. No demasiado, al menos comparado con otras experiencias.

Algún tiempo después de que Light comenzó a moverse contra él, Ryuzaki volvió a sentir placer y logró una semi-erección.

También pudo ver cómo Light alcanzaba el orgasmo.

—Eso fue breve.

Light le miró a los ojos y luego bajó la mirada hasta su pene, todavía semi-erecto. Enfureció.

Antes de que Ryuzaki pudiera hacer algo, Light cerró su mano alrededor de su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo. Era brusco y casi violento, pero no pudo evitar su erección y, eventualmente, eyacular sobre su estómago y la mano de Light, que se veía arrogante sobre él.

Para disfrutar un encuentro así, Misa debió haber sido virgen cuando se acostó con Light, pensó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Light, casi rabioso.

Oh, al parecer no lo había pensado.

Se limpió con la sábana y se vistió rápidamente, dejando a Light confundido y desnudo en la cama. Justo antes de salir, dijo,

—Por cierto, tus probabilidades de ser Kira han aumentando en un 5%. Los psicópatas suelen ser malos en la cama.


End file.
